Talk:Aliens Among Us
Information I have the information because this episode was firts transmitted un Latino America. 7 Characters are missing in the cast: *The 3 Aliens (the Grey, the Reptoid and the Nordic Alien),Sheela O'Flaherty, Connor O'Flaherty,(*)Guard #3 -none speaks * (*)Guard #2 (Uncredited) (*) From Chapter 10: "Howl of the Fright Hound" Written by:Erin Maher and Kathryn Reindl Directed by:Victor Cook What about guard #1? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Premise The gang (with Velma´s machine) discovers a strange name and a coordinates, but they are interrumped by the Sheriff, that tells them that they are in an intergalactic war, and the earth is the prize! :We already have a perfectly good premise at the moment. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:46, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 'SPOILERS' Culprits:Traveler O'Flaherty,Sheela O'Flaherty and Connor O'Flaherty. Motive/Reason: To could steal, Because nobody would think that aliens steal things like a GPS, a suit and a car.Mystery71 (talk) 20:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Suspects and Guards actually there are no suspects, when Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go to the sheriff's office and see the poster, Velma realizes who are the culprits. the guard who is in the middle is the only that speaks. I don't know their names, I based in the cast of Chapter 10. Mystery71 (talk) 14:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) In other languages Can You Add this section after Notes,here is the table: --Luigim99 (talk) 22:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 add in other languages I can't edit, so here's the ep summary The episode starts with Velma examining the disk. But before she finishes Sheriff Stone comes in and starts ranting about aliens invading. The Sheriff then talks about how he beleives that he was abducted by aliens as a kid and the gang goes to the mall to talk to the security guards and see some suspicious stuff on the cameras. The gang then encounters something they think was a UFO and get chased into a cornfield. The Sheriff accidentally tazes himself, and the gang finds a crop circle. Velma goes to talk to her mom about aliens and she uses hypnosis to make Sheriff remember his last encounter with them. The aliens had apparently stored some sort of plans in the Sheriff's brain and need to retreive them. Then they hear a noise and notice that someone has stolen the space kook suit and chase it. But the Space Kook escapes in a Winnebago. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby go off to investigate, and Fred and Daphne hide Sheriff in Daphne's house. But as the Sheriff and Fred are trying to get to sleep a mysterious masked face appears at the window. Velma talks to the skipper. Then the masked figure sneaks around in Daphne's house. Velma goes to the Sheriff's office. The masked figure gets into Daphne's Father's car and leaves, then two more figures dressed as aliens take off as well. Fred and the gang chases them and Fred uses gadgets in the Mystery machine to catch them. Velma reveals that it was a hoax by professional theives. Then they go to the coordinates they got fromt he planosheric disc. The coordinates take them to a cemetary in Gatorsburg. They find a grave marked Senor Primero Llave. Inside the coffin is nothing but an antique pistol. When they return to town they find that city hall has been mysteriously torched. Fred's parents are briefly seen on a nearby roof before disappearing.--Marhawkman (talk) 21:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Nordic Alien The nordic alien just looks like a blonde girl wearing sunglasses. What kind of disguise is that? - Lilylila14 (talk) 19:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Lilylila14 This is because the Nordic Aliens resembles a tall human with blond hair. - Mystery71 (talk) 21:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC)